


Teasing At Ten

by savaachan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming back from work, DNF, Dream's POV, Dry Humping, Fluff, George - Freeform, George in heat or something, George is so horny, I made this at 10 pm, M/M, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Smut, already in a relationship, dnf oneshots, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound oneshots, fluff & smut, georgenotfound - Freeform, mostly Dream's POV, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/pseuds/savaachan
Summary: Dream comes home from work and sees George is acting different.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 335





	Teasing At Ten

**Author's Note:**

> i literally speedran this at 10 pm i'm sorry if there's mistakes

Dream fumbles with the keys in his hands and finally gets the right key in his palm before he sees the doorknob turn from the other side and eventually the door swinging open. He sees George's loose pajama-sweats and looks up at his worried face. "How'd you know I was--" Dream tries to say, smirking, and suddenly gets embraced by the brunette tightly.

"God- You- You made me nervous!" George pauses, letting go slightly of him and placing a hand on Dream's chest, gliding his fingers up and down his chest. "Don't.. Be late to work again, okay?" Both of their breaths become heated, and Dream's stress from work starts to evaporate. Dream notices a look in George's eyes looking back up at him and gets a low stirring in his stomach. "I won't. Promise." Dream raises a hand to cup George's cheek and gives him a kiss. George raises both his arms around the back of Dream's neck and pulls into the kiss, more passionate than Dream expected.

Dream blinks and pulls away, looking at George one more time. "You're being more.." Dream darts his eyes around George's facial features, trying to find the right word. "Accepting?" he finally says. George tilts his head and just scoffs, brushing it off. "Come on, come on-" George wriggles his hand into Dream's and yanks him inside the house. Dream follows along, watching George's movements and admiring the way his hair bounces and how slick his shoulders move when walking somewhere. 

Dream sits down on the couch, swiftly putting down his baggage and unbuttoning his multiple layers of clothing, leaving him in an almost-see-through white shirt. He sinks more into the couch, spreading his legs for comfort and relief. He hears George in the room doing what George does as he picks up the remote for the TV and turns it on, instantly being brought to Greys Anatomy. Dream taps his fingers on the arms of the couch and starts bouncing his leg out of instinct. He didn't know why he did that, it was just a thing Dream did.

George opens the door and walks infront of Dream, looking down at him, grazing his eyes all over his body. "Hey." Dream said, sitting up slightly, knee still bouncing. Dream looks at George, wondering if he needed anything.

He would walk through burning lava and back just for George.

George walks toward and bends down, sitting on his knee, hesitant to look at him.

Dream stops bouncing his knee and inhales sharply.

Well, I guess he didn't expect this from George.

"H-Hey.." Dream repeated, wondering whether to hold George's hips so he didn't fall or as to ask him why he he had the thought of sitting on his knee. Dream tries to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. George looks at his own lap for a minute, recollecting his brain. He then looks at Dream and smiles. "Hi." Is all he says, which sends Dream a wave of flush on his face. Dream shakes his head, ignoring the thrilling ideas in his mind, and continues watching Greys Anatomy. With George being lightweight, it felt like there was just a cardboard box on his knee. 

Dream starts to bounce his knee again, quickly forgetting George was there. He sees George fumble a bit, not registering what was happening. George starts to whimper, letting out a soft moan faster than he can control it. Dream's spine gets a spike of chills, and he looks at George with an eyebrow raised. George's eyes are widened as he glances at Dream, his fingers grasped onto the sides of his sweatpants. "Sorry.." George whispered, his face so hot that Dream could feel the warmth from the distance. Dream's brain tickled with more thoughts, and he chuckles. He attempts to hold back, but seeing George in all that loose-clothing, knowing he could rip it off in one single motion and feel his tender skin rub with his. It was what he needed after a long day at his painful job.

Dream started testing the waters and proceeded to bounce his leg again, watching and analyzing every move and noise George did. George's breathing hitched again as Dream's knee bounced faster, waiting to send him over the edge. The TV's luminesence shines on George's cloudy eyes, filled with lust.

Dream cherished when George got embarrassed when he got off infront of Dream like this. It was even better when he knew he enjoyed it. Dream's eyes locked onto George, giving him all the attention. George yearned that. Dream's ear tingles at George's tiny _Fuck.._ 's, making him bite his lower lip. He starts to feel something firm on his knee, indicating George was loving every bit of this.

Finally George was reaching his point as he shifts around, rubbing himself in every right spot. Dream's dick twitches, pushing against his jeans, as he watches George become a horny mess. "A-Ah, Dream- I'm- I'm gonna," George breathed as his legs start to tremble of climax. Dream reaches his hands on his boner, itching to pleasure himself. His stomach was rising of anticipation, knowing George was seconds away from coming.

George's eyes flutter and he feels his body go limp for a second until Dream stops bouncing his knee. George blinks and looks at Dream, him smiling back. "Dream!~" George whines, crawling up and sitting completely on Dream's lap, whining in his ear. Dream feels George's breath on his neck. " _Please_ , I-" George breathes harshly, trying to say a full sentence without making much noise. "How fair do you think that is for me, when you haven't even touched me yet?" Dream voices low and soft, making the hairs creep up on George's neck.

George groans and buries his head in Dream's neck. Dream's cock jerks again, and he pulls down George's pants out of lack of self-control. George whimpers and digs his hand into Dream's shoulder. Dream grabs George's dick and squeezes it, covering the tip with the palm of his hand. George moans and repeats Dream's name so many times, he starts to leak pre-cum through his tight jeans. His patience burns out like a fire on a match, and he grits through his teeth. Dream wraps his arms around George's waist and carefully picks up the whiny boy.

Dream kisses George's neck as he carries him into the room and throws him onto the bed. Dream's fingers hastily unzip the zipper on his jeans and pulls them down. He looks at George, George looking back. Dream puts his hand on the bed and gets on top of George, looking down into his aroused eyes, with the rest of the night quickly shifting into a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> hii okay i haven't posted ANYTHING in a while but i have so so many drafts and school is just kinda killing me rn but i'll try to post more oneshots, i love making them!!


End file.
